Conventionally, such an integrated circuit comprises two electrical power supply terminals—positive and ground, respectively—forming a part of a first electrical power supply system providing the connection with a main external electrical power supply of the integrated circuit.
In the specific and non-limiting case of an application-specific integrated circuit, an integrated circuit of this type allows a customization of its operation according to the use desired by a client by grouping a large number of individual and/or specifically designed functionalities. It thus differs from the standard and fixed integrated circuits which can be supplied by manufacturers with no prior customization to the requirements of the client.
It is common practice for an integrated circuit to undergo diagnostic testing prior to its operational deployment. This is frequently done when this circuit is integrated into an electronic board. The integration of such a circuit onto a board is usually done by soldering of the ends of electrical connections or terminals of the circuit onto an electrical power supply source external to the circuit.
Thus, the aim is to subject the integrated circuit to a test for verification of its correct operation. The test procedure involves the use of its electrical connections for transmitting stimulation pulses produced from a testing apparatus comprising a stimulation pulse generator designed to stimulate the circuit by sending to the integrated circuit successive pulses according to a predetermined cycle. The testing device comprises means for collecting the responses from the integrated circuit to the predetermined cycle of pulses.
The means for collecting responses from the integrated circuit to the predetermined cycle of pulses allow it to be ensured that the integrated circuit responds correctly, within an acceptable time period, to the pulses transmitted to the circuit by the simulation pulse generator.
According to the prior art, in order to test the operation of an integrated circuit, it is necessary to unsolder its electrical contact terminals with the external power supply source in order to connect it to the pulse generator. This is a difficult operation which can damage the integrated circuit or degrade its electrical connections which must be re-soldered.
The unsoldering operation is rendered difficult owing to the proximity of several other contact pins and numerous tracks of the integrated circuit or of other elements mounted on the electronic board. Termination pads are often used and these pads may be torn off during the unsoldering of the electrical connection terminals.
For example, during a conventional unsoldering operation, the sectioning of the cable linking each terminal to a power supply source external to the integrated circuit may be carried out in order to open up a larger working space. It is possible for one end of a cable to remain soldered to the terminal. In this case, this cable end is detached from the terminal by unsoldering while at the same time pulling on this end. The potential remaining solder on each terminal must then be removed in order to best free up this terminal.
In the worst case scenario, an unsoldering of an integrated circuit on an electronic board may result in damage to this integrated circuit.
Re-soldering of the terminals may also result in a faulty electrical connection between the terminals and the power supply source external to the integrated circuit.
The problem on which the present invention is based is to be able to test an integrated circuit rigidly attached by soldering to an external electrical power supply source without having to unsolder its electrical power supply connections with the external source.